


Death Didn't Do Us Apart

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has to abandon this world leaving his best friend, Hinata, alone and having to move on with a broken heart.But maybe life has different plans for them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 21





	Death Didn't Do Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I've had this idea for a long while. 
> 
> All comments and kudos are both welcome and highly appreciated!

_ ‘Life is nothing but a fleeting moment. Death is nothing but a time stopper’ _

Hinata remembers reading that in some book for an assignment. That was all the way back to Middle School and he never understood it. It was just something he had to copy on his sheet of paper to be able to pass and not disappoint his parents before rushing over to volleyball practice. He never thought much of it, but it always stuck in his mind, against his very own will. 

Now he got it, and he truly wished that was not the case. But as he stands under a black umbrella, hearing the sorrowful voices of strangers, family, friends and classmates as the rain is pouring, the only thing he can do is is stare at the casket in front of him. It was made of wood, he supposed, but the thing was shining so brightly he thinks it may be plastic instead. 

“He was so  _ young _ …”

He hears an old lady say and he slowly turns his head to look at her, she looks as if she didn’t even belong there, but there she was. Her features did nothing but enrage him. How dare she reach such an old age, yet…

He looks back at the casket and decides he will not turn his head again. He doesn’t want to see anyone else, he doesn’t want interact at all. 

Some prayers go around and Hinata wonders if these people even knew the cold corpse about to be lowered to the ground. 

“I heard he just went to the grocery store…”

Do these people even know that he never thought much of God? Or even religion? Do they even know the only sacred thing in his life was volleyball? 

He wondered who planned the funeral, but he guesses that it does not matter. Whatever happens, he’s dead, and he is not able to complain. 

“He got shot twice.”

He did get shot twice. That much was true. But he got shot by some bastards who thought they were better than him, some motherfuckers who believed his life did not matter as long as they could get the bread they wanted plus some change.

Kageyama Tobio was robbed and killed by some men who put a price to his life: a loaf of bread and a couple of coins. Some yelling and two bullets. One on his leg and the other in his chest. Just a couple of minutes and he was dead. 

Hinata tilts his head and wonders exactly when they started lowering that thing. It looks nothing like his friend. Kageyama loves blue and black, not the plastic orange of the casket. They really got nothing right. The only thing they did do right was let the hole of Karasuno leave one of their volleyballs inside of it, right on top of the cold body, knowing how much the sport meant to him. All that symbolized. 

And now it was dead. 

“Tobio-chan…” 

He hears Oikawa speaking and can even hear Iwaizumi comforting him. Hinata came to really hate them both. Even if he doesn’t exactly understand why. Maybe it was because of those awful things Kageyama talked to him about. The things Oikawa would say and do to him. At first he had thought his partner had deserved it, but now he wants nothing more than to have them exchange places and have Tobio right next to him, lighting up his darkest day. 

Of course, Karasuno is there, Nishinoya is crying, Sugawara and Yamaguchi as well. He can’t see everyone’s faces but he can guess Daichi is trying to keep his cool and comfort his team. 

Now it seems like yesterday when him and Kageyama were trying so hard to get into Karasuno’s Volleyball Team, arguing all the time and sometimes even resorting to fist fights. But they made them who they were and-

And it had been all for nothing. Because Kageyama was dead and there was no bringing him back. No magic spell to cast or complex potion to drink, like the books he would read to his little sister almost every night, whenever both his mother and father were too busy arguing or working to do so themselves. And Natsu could not go to bed without one.

He knows though, that from now on, he would change his stories a little bit. He would start telling her ones that came straight from his mind rather than a book. One where a black yet happy kingdom was involved, with brave soldiers, struggling soldiers and most importantly a very brave yet lonely king. He would tell his sister the adventures of King Tobio and how he became the most loved person in the whole valley and beyond. 

“Shouyou?” He can hear his mother calling to him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Natsu stayed home with their dad. He got it. He didn’t want to be there, why would a kid? “It’s over now, baby. What do you want to do?” She asked and Hinata had to blink to realize the casket was no longer in sight and instead a big bump of dirt along a gravestone were in its place. He finally turned his head and quickly noticed that most everyone were gone. The only people remaining were Tobio’s parents. 

They were both sobbing very loudly still, specially his mother. Hinata wanted to do the same but for some strange reason he couldn’t. 

He wonders if those bastards will get jail time for this. He knows they most probably will considering both of Kageyama’s parents are lawyers. And very good ones at that. 

Will his friend be going to Hell or Heaven?

Did they even exist?

“Shouyou.” Someone speaks from behind him and he moves towards it. He looks up at his coach and blinks “You should go for now. You have my number if you need anything. Just...Let me know when you think you’re up to go to practice.” He says softly, and he knew he has never heard him talking in such a manner. Hinata doesn’t even nod and Ukai exchanges some words with his mother before finally leaving. 

Yeah, ‘The Amazing Tales of King Kageyama Tobio’ sound like a very good title to tell his sister. He certainly hopes she will be excited and eager to listen to them and learn more of his friend

But for now, it’s time to go back home. 

\----------------------------

Hinata wakes up with the sounds of his alarm going off. It had been set at the same time for countless of years yet he still struggles with the waking up part of it all. He’s thirty years old now, and still sleeps in, always getting late to practice with his students. They all hate him at first, but after not long they just get used to it and start warming up on their own. 

He yawns loudly and stretched his, not surprisingly, still short limbs until he’s satisfied. He blinks sleepily and looks around before finally turning the damn alarm off. 

“I’m late!” He exclaims as if he’s never done it before and then quickly gets up from the bed to get a quick shower and some unhealthy breakfast. Before rushing out of the door wearing his usual sports attire “Agh! Why didn’t I get a damn car?!” He wonders to himself before looking at his watch and rushing over to the train station. 

Once he manages to get inside of one of them, he then goes to stand at a less crowded area and then sighs deeply as he looks ahead. There are many businessmen standing quietly and looking as if they couldn’t be more bitter and unhappy. He also notices some women with children and a group of teenagers standing not to far away from him. He just puts on his earplugs and closes his eyes to enjoy some music while he was travelling to work. 

The train quickly gets completely packed and Hinata couldn’t be happier about the fact that he was rather small since that meant he didn’t get all that crushed against others. 

He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his text messages. There aren’t all that many and those that came from friends and family he replies to quickly. He kind of ignores those from work, he knows they don’t mean any of their words since they know he is always late, they would often tease him and joke with him about it. 

An annoying yet familiar sound indicates that it is time for him to finally get off at his stop and walk some streets until he reaches the school. 

“Ritsuka!” 

Hinata walks out of the train and into the station. He looks around and smiles brightly when he sees a vending machine close by. It had been in repair and he’s happy they are done with it since it means he can finally get some of his favorite snacks from it. 

So he takes a step closer to it and just then he feels someone crushing against him “Wh-”

“Shit!” A boyish voice sounds next to him and he feels long arms trying to grab him but it’s useless and both of them end up in the ground. 

Hinata blinks and slowly sits up before looking at the other. It was one of the teenagers that were talking not far away from him. But when his eyes actually land on him he feels as if the world had stopped all over again, a feeling he had last experienced back in the funeral. 

“Sorry.” The same boy apologizes as he sighs and starts gathering Hinata’s papers that he didn’t even realize when they had spilled “This asshole just knocked into me and he took my wallet.” He hands them over to him and Shouyou can only take him in silence. 

Black hair, messier than what he remembers with deep ocean eyes. Pale skin and a lanky body.

“Ritsuka! You okay, man?” Some of the boy’s friends run up to them and quickly help him up. Hinata just continues staring. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He looks back at Hinata and then stretches his hand “Are you okay?” He wonders as he tilts his head. 

The orange haired man stares at it for a moment before quickly nodding his head and taking it to get up “Y-Yeah, I’m fine! You know, that was all  _ pow _ and then  _ kaboom _ ! Whatever happened there? You kids need to look where you’re going. What if I was an old lady? You could have really hurt me.” Hinata starts spilling out as if he was fifteen years old all over again and he actually feels like he is. He jumps around to accompany his words and the other teenagers look at him and laugh before they start gossiping between each other. 

Ritsuka just blinks before slowly nodding his head “Yeah, sorry again.” He then bows and it seems too stiff, exactly like Kageyama would have in a similar situation “I got robbed and I just started chasing the guy and…”

_ “Poor boy, he was robbed that evening. He chased the men and ended up getting shot.” _

“Don’t do that.” Hinata then mutters and Ritsuka stops talking to look at him. 

“What?”

“Don’t do such a stupid thing ever again.” His voice wasn’t as cheerful anymore and his eyes showed nothing but anger and sadness, as if the events from that day, fifteen years ago, had just happened “You don’t know if they’re armed. Just don’t do it.”

Ritsuka stares at him for a moment before scratching the back of his head and Shouyou can later on promise that he saw Kageyama doing the same thing right next to this kid “Anyway, I’m really sorry.” He bows again.

Hinata’s breath hitches in his throat and he can only shake his head up and down, accepting the apology. 

“We gotta go now, dude. We’re about to be late for first period!” One guy just grabs Ritsuka’s arm to start dragging away. Said boy complains about it yet he seems highly amused. The three of them just get out of the station while Hinata stand there. His favorite snacks long forgotten and his heavily guarded past completely alive, burning him to the core. 

\------------------------------

“I swear, Yama.” Hinata is speaking through the phone that same day, while he’s alone in the teachers’ room. Everyone is at class with his students and he only has practice with his own in around an hour. He’s supposed to be planning their next game but he cannot concentrate enough. His mind insists on take him back to the boy at the train station “He looked just like  _ him _ . He-”

“He’s  _ dead _ , Hina.” Yamaguchi reassures him from the other side “Besides, do you know how many black haired kids are out there? The blue eyes may not be too common around here but it happens, you know?”

“I know, I just…” Hinata then rubs his face and looks down at the papers “I guess you’re right.” He whispers “I think I didn’t get much sleep last night. That could be it.”

“I’m sure.” He could almost see Yamaguchi nodding his head “Anything else?”

“Uh, no sorry, Yama.” Hinata sighs and rubs his face before chuckling “I think I’m going crazy. Sorry to bother you while you’re working.”

“Well, you’re supposed to be working too.” Yamaguchi teases and Hinata pouts “Take care, Hina. Okay? We’ll see each soon.”

“Sure, see ya later.” Hinata smiles before hanging up the phone. He places it back on the table and then finally looks down at the papers in his hands. He grabs his pen, balances it on top of his upper lip and after it falls around four times he decides it’s time to finally get some work done. 

He doesn’t want to disappoint his kids, after all. 

“Hinata-san?” One of the teachers, he thinks she’s a Literature one, smiles at him from the door as she waves a paper “I just got this for you. It’s an application.The kid gave it to me right before getting into detention, that’s why he didn’t give you this personally.”

“A kid in detention wants to join volleyball?” He sighs and stands up to go grab the sheet of paper from her hands “Thanks.” He smiles at her and they both bow in respect before she finally leaves to go back to her classroom.

Hinata then walks back to his seat and just throws the paper on the desk before stretching his limbs again. He looks up at the ceiling and decides to talk to the director again about getting a damn AC. Now it was cold, but he knows just how hot it was when Summer came. He then looks back down onto his folders and grabs the white paper again. He actually smirks as he looks at the name written on it. 

_ Natsuhiko Ritsuka. _

He definitely doesn’t believe in coincidences any longer. 


End file.
